Form Approved Through 11/30/2010 DfiDartment of Health and Human Services PI: SMITH, W CLAY Council: 01/2010 . ^_ -ialth Services 2T32EY007132-18A1 IPF:513806 12155186 pplicationMAY | 9 Dual: ^ r length restrictions indicated. IRG: ZEY1 SRC(99) Received: 05/19/2009 1. TITLE OF PROJECT (Do not exceed 81 characters, including spaces ana puncwaiion.j Research Training in Vision Science 2. RESPONSE TO SPECIFIC REQUEST FOR APPLICATIONS OR PROGRAM ANNOUNCEMENT OR SOLICITATION NO YES (If Yes, state number and title) Number: Title: 3. PROGRAM DIRECTOR/PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR Newr Investigator [X] No Q Yes 3a. NAME (Last, first, middle) 3b. DEGREE(S) 3h. eRA Commons User Name Smith, W. Clay PhD MS BS wcsmith 3c. POSITION TITLE 3d. MAILING ADDRESS /Street, citv. state, z/o code) Associate Professor Department of Ophthalmology 3e. DEPARTMENT, SERVICE, LABORATORY. OR EQUIVALENT PO Box 100284, JHMHSC Department of Ophthalmology Gainesville, FL. 32610-0284 3f. MAJOR SUBDIVISION College of Medicine 3g. TELEPHONE AND FAX (Area code, number and extension) E-MAIL ADDRESS: TEL: 352-392-0476 FAX: 352-392-0573 wcsmith@eye.ufl.edu 4. HUMAN SUBJECTS RESEARCH 4a. Research Exempt If Yes, Exemption No. |X] No DYes 3 No n Yes 4b. Federal-V/ide Assurance l^o. 4c. Clinical Trial 4d. NIH-defined Phase 111 Clinical Trial [EINO DYes |X] No n Yes 5. VERTEBRATE ANIMALS Q No |X] Yes 5a. Animal Welfare Assurance No A3377-01 DATES OF PROPOSED PERIOD OF 7. COSTS REQUESTED FOR INITIAL 8. COSTS REQUESTED FOR PROPOSED SUPPORT (month, day, year-MM/DD/YY) BUDGET PERIOD PERIOD OF SUPPORT From Through 7a. Direct Costs ($) 7b. Total Costs ($) 8a. Direct Costs ($) 8b. Total Costs ($) 09/30/09 09/29/14 $201,728 $214,372 $1,015,528 $1,079,297 9. APPLICANT ORGANIZATION 10. TYPE OF ORGANIZATION Narrie University of Florida Public: -4 CH Federal [X] state [U Local Address Private: -* LJ Private Nonprofit 219 Grlnter Hall PO Box 115500 For-profit: -> LJ General d Small Business Gainesville, FL. 32611 I I Woman-owned LJ Socially and Economically Disadvantaged 11. ENTITY IDENTIFICATION NUMBER 59-600-2052 DUNS NO 969663814 |^9- '(R)''=' 6 12. ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICIAL TO BE NOTIFIED IF AWARD IS MADE 13. OFFICIAL SIGNING FOR APPLICANT ORGANIZATION Name Thomas E. Walsh, PhD Name Brian Prindle Title Director of Sponsored Research e Associate Director of Research Address-. ^ . . ,, Address 2^ 9 QrlPjgr Hall 219 Grinter Hall PO Box 115500 PO Box 115500 Gainesville, FL 32611 Gainesville, FL. 32611 Tel: 352-392-1582 FAX: 352-392-9605 Tel: 352-392-1582 FAX: 352-392-9605 E-Mail: ufawards@rgp.ufl.edu E-Mail: uf proposals@rgp.ufl.edu 14. APPLICANT ORGANIZATION CERTIFICATION AND ACCEPTANCE: I certify that SIGNATURE OF OFFICIAL NAMED IN 13. DATE the statements herein are true, complete and accurate to the best of my knowledge, and (In ini<.f^r si^^ature not acceptable.) accept the obligation to comply with Public Health Services terms and conditions if a grant is awarded as a result of this application. I am aware that any false, fictitious, or fraudulent statements or claims may subject me to criminal, civil, or administrative penalties. PHS 398 (Rev. 11/07) Face Page Form Page 1 Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, W. Clay PROJECT SUMIVIARY (See instructions): This application seeks five years' continued funding for a training program supporting four predoctoral students and one postdoctoral student with the aim of producing independent investigators capable of sustaining productive research programs in the vision sciences. The program is designed for training students in the areas of molecular/cellular biology, genetics, biochemistry, and immunology w^ith particular focus on training in vision research. Preceptors have been selected with an emphasis both on the productivity of their current research and on their training records. The training program is organized to rigorously instruct and reinforce skills pertinent to experimental science and involves a combination of coursework, independent research, oral presentations (in-house, national and international), written research proposals, and the sharpening of communicative skills through continuous mentor feedback and peer review. The program is interdisciplinary and utilizes a core group of ten preceptors with active research and training programs whose primary and joint appointments span five basic science departments at the University of Florida College of Medicine. All predoctoral students are admitted through a common College-wide graduate training program, the Interdisciplinary Program in Biomedical Sciences (IDP), and follow a common first year core curriculum. The Department of Ophthalmology serves as the administrative and logistical center for the NEI training program, but individual faculty preceptors maintain primary graduate training appointments in the Departments of Anatomy and Cell Biology, Molecular Genetics and Microbiology, Neuroscience, Obstetrics and Gynecology, and Pharmacology. The Department of Ophthalmology adds depth to the program by providing exposure to current problems in clinical ophthalmology in order to acquaint the graduate and postdoctoral student with relevant clinical issues in vision. Overall we propose an integrated program of research training in key biological disciplines aimed at producing productive vision researchers. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Blinding diseases are some of the most devastating health concerns in the United States. This training program seeks to produce young scientists with independent and productive programs in the vision sciences. These new scientists are expected to generate discoveries in the underlying mechanisms of vision and associated pathologies, and to help develop treatments for these diseases